fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
Locking the Gates
While the military of Garnock has always held great political power, it was the bureaucrats, merchants and slave traders who truly controlled the city. These people controlled the city’s economy, and more importantly, its foreign trade. As the defeated army returned home from the failed Conquering War, the military leaders immediately fell under rigorous blame and accusations. Seeking allies anywhere they could, the various factions continued to bicker over who should be blamed for the failed campaign. As Steel Plume rose to power, it did so with the help of a private and powerful ally, the Villenetti crime family. With military conservatives and a powerful hand in the city’s growing black market, this alliance used scare tactics to control political powers and the general populace. They already had the loyalty of many of the soldiers in the barracks as they offered the return of their pride. Their legitimate power grew almost as fast as their control of the criminal elements of the city. When they closed the gates to the city, they did so with a grim purpose: to kill their rivals without allowing foreigners to interfere. It is commonly believed among non-Latvich peasants and rural farmers that Garnock closed its gates out of fear. Many more worldly people believe that the closing of the gates was simply a foolish power-play by one or more factions who have since faded into obscurity. Those in the know understand what the Villenettis were working to accomplish. With the gates closed, Steel Plume controlled all foreign trade. No longer could the merchants and slave traders rely on their contacts for money and help. In addition, the military factions who were lining their pockets with the loot from Parnania were cut off from their source. While Steel Plume worked to control the common people and the soldiers, the Villenetti family massacred merchants and slave traders who had worked against them in the past. While vindictive and vengeful, this purge did serve to eliminate many of the worst war profiteers. Oddly enough for their methods, the Steel Plume/Villenetti alliance did many good things for the city. They worked to provide bread for everyone. They lowered the price of admission to the gladiatorial events so that the people might be constantly entertained. They lessened the number of bureaucrats and bribe takers within the government. While they were certainly not moral nor ethical, they were the least evil the city had seen in a long time. (In 655P) The gates of Garnock remain locked, but some of the regulations are loosening. It is becoming easier to obtain a pass to travel into or out of the west gate. Fewer bands of soldiers roam the city or the countryside searching for ferrous metals to confiscate. More trade goods from the outside are being brought in, and some are being released from the warehouses where they were stored after being confiscated. After the hardship of the self-imposed siege, these benefits are regarded by the people as wondrous. The city was never truly secure. Even at the height of the patrols, magic and stealth could get people into or out of the city. The price for such passage was high, both for the service and for the bribes to cover it. Smugglers were active despite the number that were caught and hung. More always arose to take their place. Yet, the measures worked. Garnock is once again gaining strength, though it may be another generation before it is ready to field an invasion force. Category:Military Actions Category:Garnock Category:Preadomus